OneSided Love
by LilAngel12558
Summary: [warnings: onesided yaoi, angst] Riku's world has come crashing down on him when Sora tells him that he and Kairi are officially dating. This story shows how Riku will take the tragic news. ONESHOT


One-Sided Love  
  
Riku walked across the bridge to get to his small island, withstanding the furious winds and the pounding rain. He shivered from the cold. Making his way to the paopu tree that leaned to one side, giving a perfect seat, Riku climbed up the tree and sat down. For the silver-haired boy, this island was a safe haven where he could escape the reality of the cruel world. He had sat on this same tree many a time to think or daydream. But, this night was different. He came here to runaway from suspicions come true. Sora, the boy's best friend, has confirmed the fact that he and Kairi are dating. Tears flowed freely down the pale cheeks as Riku whimpered his sorrows out into the open.  
  
Pain spread throughout Riku's body from the origin; his heart. The silver- haired boy had always wanted more. Sora was more important to him than anything, including himself. It killed Riku to know that the love of his life is with someone else, and none other than his other friend, Kairi. Riku tried to tell the brunette, but in the end, he had never told. And now, he had lost all chances of him and Sora ever going beyond just a simple friendship.  
  
Clouds covered the little light the moon and stars had to offer. Riku shivered at the thought of being covered in this darkness. No one was coming for him. In the back of his mind, he had really thought that Sora would have come after him by now. Waves crashed into the sides of the island as he sat there. The winds howled and the rain splattered, but Riku heard none of this. He listened for something, or really, someone else. But the sound of footsteps never came. All that Riku could here was complete and utter silence. The silver-haired boy sobbed. He was surrounded in the nothingness and he didn't know how to escape it. His safe haven had turned into his prison.  
  
Riku began to wonder if anyone was going to try and look for him. He wondered if they even noticed he was gone. He was scared that there was going to be no one to take him back home. Riku whimpered again in despair. The cold had wrapped its fingers around him. The night's eyes watched him. There was no way out. Riku was trapped like an animal that had been cornered by its predator. The nothingness was his predator. He was its prey.  
  
He couldn't understand. Riku didn't understand why life was doing this to him. First his parents had died and then Sora had left him for Kairi. Now, he was going to be swallowed by the night. Riku cried out in his hysteria. He wanted Sora to come and take him by the hand, to lead him to other worlds. But then, Riku discovered he had no idea of who Sora really was. But, he was still with him. Riku was with Sora and that was all that mattered.  
  
Riku looked out into the black sea. He looked beyond that and looked for a new island where he could go and be alone. Riku looked up at the black sky. There he saw Sora smiling down at him. He blinked and then it vanished. He searched frantically for the face, but it never came.  
  
Nothing seemed to happen the way Riku wanted it to happen. Everything he wanted became everything he couldn't have. All that he despised came to haunt him. His life was a mess and he wanted to escape it. He wanted to end his despair and nightmares. He hated being alone, but he was alone. Sora was the only one there for him, but even Sora had left. Everyone had left him.  
  
Was there anything left for him to live for? Riku screamed. He was confused. Everything was too confusing for him to handle. Why should he have to handle it anyways? Why didn't someone else take his pain away? Riku held his head in his hands and sobbed as his headache racked his brain all to pieces. Maybe he was just insane. But that would be letting him off easy. But then again, it did seem like the only solution right about now. He screamed again, but this time he fell off of the paopu tree and onto the muddy ground. He curled up into a fetal position and cried.  
  
Hours passed and the storm had gotten worse. Riku struggled with his raging emotions as he pulled himself using the paopu tree's trunk as a lever. He figured out that no one was going to help him in his time of need. Friendship, love, what were they really? Something to comfort when in need of comfort? No. He loved Sora and that was not how he felt. Riku always cared for him, but the silver-haired boy was rewarded with a thick, smothering pain and ache. He had had enough. He did not want anymore. Riku wanted to leave and go somewhere far, far away.  
  
Riku sobbed as he ran for a steep fall on the other side of the larger island that his small one was separated from. He finally realized the depth of Sora's feelings for Kairi, and Riku knew that he could never have the brunette. Sora could never love him the way Riku loved Sora because Sora loved Kairi. He didn't want to live because the only thing he lived for was taken. It hurt Riku far too much.  
  
When Riku had reached his destination, he stopped. He looked down from the cliff to see the jagged rocks below. The waves crashed onto them, leaving white foam behind. Thunder roared overhead and lightning split the sky in two. Riku whispered the one thing he has wanted to say for so long before he made the final plunge. He told of his secret love to the small brunette that stood in the doorway of the little shack where he told Riku of him and Kairi, calling for his return. But Riku would never return. He was gone. Washed away by the ocean. Maybe the two will meet again someday in the afterlife. If so, Riku was looking forward to when that day came.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
